


Leave a Trace

by the_winter_witcher



Category: Bloody Cakes (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Minor Violence, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Violence, creepy dude is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Relationships: Colin Montcrawknox/f reader
Kudos: 2





	Leave a Trace

You're out at a bar with Colin, the dull thudding of the bass music and the flashing strobe lights combined with the heady mixture of booze and freedom you both enjoy so much. Colin's at the bar, his back to you as you admire the way his jeans cling to him and the thin material of his shirt barely conceals the thick hair and muscle nestled beneath.

You're watching him happily with a smile on your face when you're rudely interrupted by a leering, hulking man who steps directly in your line of sight and blocks Colin from view. You do your best to dodge past him, ignoring the slurred words of his advances as you try to maneuver past him but he seems intent on staying in front of you. 

It's only been about thirty seconds since he left but Colin is right back by your side, no drinks in hand, and gently guiding you to stand behind him as rage paints his handsome features. He's quick to check in with you first, because if you wanted this other guy to come home with you he'd be more than okay with it, but upon seeing you so uncomfortable his heckles raise. He doesn't even give the other guy time to back off, instead he's grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him outside.

The second he has him outside- the guy is sputtering apologies and promising he'll leave you alone and he's so sorry but Colin doesn't care, he's instantly laying into him as you're just watching because fuck that's actually really hot seeing him get all protective like this. You lean back against the wall and roll him a cig and try to stop biting your lip so hard; you bend to pop the cigarette in his mouth for him and the way he's looking at you as you do has shivers running up your spine. As you light the cigarette for him he cracks his knuckles and the blood shines dimly in the neon lights from the club. He doesn't say anything, just slings his arm over your shoulders and pulls you close as you start your walk home together. When he's done smoking he leans in and whispers pure filth into your ear about what he's gonna do to you when you get home. He nips at your ear and your neck until you're nearly moaning and his eyes light up when you accidentally let one out. 

He's already achingly hard through his jeans. He likes when you wear dresses or skirts on a night out, likes to have you sit on his lap on the way home so he can get you all worked up. He rubs you through your underwear until you're begging for more, prefers it that way. He likes to watch you try and walk home while you're still so sensitive and needy, you have to lean on him for support because your knees are so close to giving out. It's only a short walk but he stops along the way to get you worked up again; presses you against a wall and puts his leg between your thighs, grinding against you while he kisses you breathless. He likes to see how close he can get you to coming for him. He stops just before you come and pulls back to look you in the eye. "What's the matter, flower? Is something bothering you?" You can't help but to whine because you know you're not allowed to come, but you know you can't help yourself with him beneath you like this. You gasp against his lips as you come undone and his eyes darken as he watches.

He picks you up and carries you bridal style the rest of the way home, going as fast as he can. He carries you all the way up to his apartment and literally throws you on the bed. "Don't move, petal."

He disappears for a bit, rummaging through the drawers as he looks for whatever it is he wants for today's punishment (they're rare, he prefers fun over punishing you but you just couldn't behave) and you know you're not allowed to do anything but wait for him to come back. Five minutes pass before he comes back, and when he saunters lazily through the door with that chaotic smirk you love so much you know you're in trouble. 

"Gonna be good for me, hmm? Can you do that petal?" You can only nod in response, your throat is too dry for you to form any words right now. "Good, now just stay still for me while I put these on." His grin gets wider as he holds up his hands for you to see the set of restraints you'd bought a few months ago. You'd not used them before, and you whine at the thought of the soft leather against your heated skin. You stay still for him as he slides the cool leather round your wrists and threads the cuffs through the headboard. He only pauses to press a soft, chaste kiss to your nose before moving down the bed to reach your ankles. He's slow and methodical, taking his time as he slowly runs his fingers along your calf until there's a trail of rapidly darkening red streaking from his ruined knuckles along your soft skin. He passes his fingers along your lower legs a few times, gently stroking them until you're panting.

"Col, please, please, I'll behave, I'm sorry, I'll be so good."

"Oh petal, I know you will." His voice is thick with lust as he finally clicks the restraints in place, each ankle secured with its own cuff that splays your legs wide open for him. He leaves you fully clothed, his eyes boring into you as he noses his way along your leg, gently nipping at your skin as he slowly moves all the way up from your ankles. He stops when he reaches your inner thigh, just shy of where you want him most, and the soft scraping of his teeth becomes a much harder bite. 

"Do you think you deserve to come again tonight, flower?" He bites down on the same area between each word and you can't help but buck your hips against him each time. "Oh but you were so naughty earlier"

"I'm sorry, please, I'll be good! I'll be good," your voice is hoarse with desperation for him, "I need you." 

"You sound so pretty, so needy for me." Hiis grin is fevered and his eyes are wild as he looks up at you. "You're sure you want to come for me?" 

"Mmmm, please, fuck, please."

"Then come," he commands before dipping his head back down. He doesn't even bother to undress you, just starts mouthing at you through your underwear. You can't help the moans that fall from you as his tongue presses expertly against you through the fabric and your hips buck wildly as you try to get more friction. He doesn't stop though, doesn't wrap his hands round your thighs to hold you in place like normal, instead he lets you rut against his face as you chase your pleasure. You can feel it growing hot in the pit of your stomach, each press of his tongue causing it to wind tighter and tighter until you can't hold back anymore and you come with a cry as you feel yourself soak through the thin material and drench Colin's face. He works you through your orgasm until you're shaking beneath him, overstimulated and exhausted, but he's not done with you yet.

"Oh petal, I didn't expect that." The cocky smirk is back on his face and he's getting to his feet again, shifting away from the bed. "I would tell you to stay there, but, well, you can't exactly go anywhere." He winks again, knowing what it does to you, before leaving the room. Your eyes widen when you see him walk in brandishing a particularly sharp knife that you recognise as being one he claims is for painting though you've never seen him use it.

"You're going to have to stay very still for me, flower, or this could end up messy." You swallow thickly as he settles back between your legs. "Think you can do that for me?"

"Yes, mmm, please..."

"I won't hurt you, don't worry." 

A gasp catches in your throat as you feel the cold metal of the flat of the knife run along your aching mound and you have to work hard to keep still and not buck at the sensation.

"Doing so well for me, that's a good girl, just stay nice," he moves the blade to lay against your bare cunt so it's beneath your underwear "and," he twists "still." and on the final word he pulls the edge of the knife straight through the thin material so that you're finally bare for him.

"Gonna do the other side now, that's it, keep still." he coos sweetly, lazily dragging the blade across you just lightly enough not to pierce the skin and makes quick work of the last shred of material that's holding your panties in place.

"You've absolutely ruined these, filthy girl." he picks up the tattered remains of your underwear, thin scraps that are soaked with your slick. "Oh but they'll do just fine."

You're about to ask him for what but he's moving again and you barely have time to register his absence from between your legs before he's in front of you.

"Open up, flower, these are for you."

You comply instantly, your mouth falling open to allow him to stuff them as far in as they'll go, before he tightens his grip on your jaw to force it closed.

"You're gonna be good for me now, aren’t you petal? You can nod, go on, that's a good girl."

You stay still, eyes locked on Colin as he steps back from the bed and starts to undress himself. He's excruciatingly slow, lingering far too long on the zip of his jeans as he pulls it down, then rolling them softly down his legs.

"Like what you see? Oh, that's right, you can't talk." He's smug, his cheeks flushed with lust and his lips pressed out into a pout as his hands move to the waistband of his boxers. "Or were you waiting for this?" 

You nod, probably a little too enthusiastically, and he chuckles at you for it.

"Of course, I knew it would be, so filthy for me aren't you?" he moans lewdly as he frees himself from the confines of his boxers, stepping out of them as he gets back on the bed beside you.

You whine against the fabric in your mouth as he moves to straddle your face, his heavy cock already swollen and leaking, is just out of reach and you're about to strain upwards when you're stopped in place by a hand gripping your jaw again.

"No, flower, no, you're going to stay still and let me paint you." The grin is back, casting an impish shadow across his features before they're fractured by a moan of bliss as he uses his free hand to start stroking himself.

He takes his time, resting just shy of your lips so that with each stroke of his hand you can feel his knuckles run across your mouth. His grip on your jaw is hard enough to have you stuck in place despite you straining against it, so desperate for more that you can't help but push against him.

He's loud too, each moan like a personal orchestra just for you as he puts on a one man show on top of you. 

"Want me to come on you, petal? Gonna let me paint that pretty face and show you who you belong to?"

You nod again as you pull against your restraints to try and get closer.

"Mmm not gonna last much longer, god, just look at you all pretty and begging for my come." His movements start to become erratic and you can see his hips start to buck as he loses his pace. 

He groans loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head as he finally comes, and you can't stifle your own moan as his grip on you grows weak. White hot spurts of come coat your face, your mouth, your cheeks, wherever he can reach as he finishes.

"Stay, stay there petal... Stay." his voice is weak, his legs on other side of your head trembling as he comes down from his high, "gonna.. gonna, want a picture of you all pretty like this"

He groans as he forces himself to roll off of you despite the way his limbs protest at the movement.

"Mmm, stay, be right back. Don't, don't touch anything." his legs are wobbly as he leaves the room for hopefully the last time, and you finally allow yourself to relax against the bed.

He's quicker this time, barely gone at all before he's back in the room with a glass of water and his phone in hand.

"Gonna let me get a picture of my girl all pretty like this?" 

You nod again, conscious that he hasn't told you that you can take the makeshift gag out yet, and the smile he gives you in response is absolutely blinding. He's quick, getting a couple of photos of you, before he gently pries your mouth open to remove the gag. As soon as he's happy that you're comfortable he reaches to grab his shirt from the floor and gently cleanses your face off as best he can, and once he's happy with that he moves to free you from your bindings. 

He's soft and gentle, holding you close under the duvet as you curl up to sleep for the night.

"I love you, flower, thank you for being so good for me tonight."


End file.
